DualSign drabble 2
by MarieVargas
Summary: Part three of a fanfiction I wrote. Link to part two at the bottom.


When you finally took your two weeks of vacation from work you were not expecting to be alone at home. Your younger son took off with a large backpack, leaving a note that said he's going to spend the weekend with a friend. He didn't take his phone with him.

Your eldest son almost did the same thing, but you gently cut him off from the door and started to sweetly ask him questions. Where was he going? The pier. Who was he going with? No one. Would it be ok if you went with him? NO!

He looks scared at how violently he answered that, then he apologizes up and down to you. He tells you that you could join him, even though he looks pretty nervous about it. What was wrong with him?

He smiles at you and tells you that he will be waiting for you there.

Before he can bolt, you grab his arm, "Kankri, sweetheart, why are you so jumpy? Did I do something?"

"N-No, not at all, father, I just, um, wanted to make it more, um…"

"Kankri, are you lying to me?"

He looks so scared as you say that and your face softens a bit, "… Kankri? Are you?"

"I-I… Father, I-… I, um, I was on my way to see someone…"

"Do you have a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"… No."

"A boyfriend?"

"D-Dad!"

"Wonderful, I look forward to meeting him, come along, Kankri," you take his arm and gently lead him out the door. You don't even notice how terrified he looks, you just want to prove you're a good parent and you don't want to be lonely.

When you get out to the pier, you plop down and Kankri looks pretty nervous. He's looking down in the water, almost searching for something.

"… So, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Father, I don't-"

"I had a boyfriend once, actually, I've had two boyfriends. I met one right here now that I think about it.."

He looks at you, a little surprised by that and you just give him a warm smile, "What? Did I never tell you that? He certainly was an interesting character, that's for sure. Even after we broke up we were still really close, you met his son when you were just a tiny little thing, I know you probably don't remember, you were maybe one or two, not really talking just yet… Atreus thought it was hilarious how you would toddle around on your tiny legs and just point intensely at Cr-... Oh dear."

Your gaze is now on a head poking out of the water, their face looks surprised and curious, fully violet eyes staring at you. You smile warmly and offer a hand down to them, "Cronus? My, it's been a while."

Kankri looks absolutely flabbergasted, unable to comprehend what is going on, so you smile a bit, "Kankri, if you were dating a merman you didn't need to hide it from me."

"Ah, chief? You dated my dad?"

You smile and run your fingers through your hair, "Yes, yes I did, how is he?"

"Blind and stubborn."

"... Do you think he would come up if asked nicely? If he says no,tell him Michael wants to see him."

"I- Yes sir," you see a flash of a violet tail and he's gone.

You turn your attention back to Kankri to see an intensely confused look, so you hug him a bit and tell your story, starting from meeting the loud, stubborn little guppy through dating him as a nerd to the last time you saw him, just before Kankri started to talk (wow, what a time that was).

You stop mid-sentence as soon as you feel someone looking at you. Glancing down, you meet the gaze of an old merman, one eye strikingly violet compared to it's foggy, un-seeing twin. Two jagged scars have been struck across his face, making his face look absolutely sinister when paired with the horrid scowl on his face.

He almost glides through the water to you and you just give him a warm smile, leaning down a bit. His hair is longer than before, it fans out behind him, almost like a cape and you can't help but think it suits him. His arms raise out of the water, slowly grabbing the wood of the pier next to you. He's so graceful and silent about the whole ordeal, not a drop making a sound as they fall gently back into the water.

You carefully cup his cheek as he raises himself up by his arms two whole feet, "Hello, Atreus. It's been quite a long time, dear."

He's looking you over and you can hear Kankri and Cronus talking softly to each other, no doubt wondering what is going on with both of you, but they are absolutely silent the second Atreus' scowl softens and you press your lips to his. Both your hands are on the clammy cheeks of the sea king and your grin cannot die down as you just keep looking him over.

"... I missed you, Michael. I missed you so much…" his voice is barely a whisper and you just wrap your arms around his neck and push him back. There is a loud splash and you are soaking wet and curled up against Atreus' chest. He's worrying about you, holding you tight to himself, but that just makes you laugh and laugh.

After a few minutes of you laughing and his kissing, someone clears their throat and you are looking at Kankri and Cronus, kind of distraught looks on their faces.

"Do vwe-? Ahem, uh, do vwe havwe to stop seeing each other? You knowv, because you both are macking…" Kankri is clinging to Cronus' arm, his face hidden, but Cronus' is stern as he holds Kankri close. "... You knowv, Eridan is vwith Karkat. They havwe been together longer than Kanny and I."

"Wwell, wwe aren't getting married and you aren't brothers, so go ahead."

You smile at how Kankri tackles Cronus into the water, before gasping and sputtering as he comes back up. You relax a little until you feel a cold face pressed into your neck, arms around you tightening their grip a bit. You pressed kisses to wet, tousled hair and listened to the deep thrum of his purr.

* * *

s/10117415/1/Cronkri-drabble-7


End file.
